The Curiosity Shop Owner's Wonderland
by Reiz16
Summary: Based off of Alice in Wonderland.
1. Dream of Old

**AN: Once again, I would like to thank the original authors for credit. MangoKat for giving me permission to write this, Berylunee for the name of Happy Mask Salesman, plus The Legend of Zelda video game company, Charles Lutwidge Dodgson****/****Lewis Carrol, and also God as I am sure he had a hand in this as well. Lastly, I thank myself.**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter of my last story! If you guys ever want to throw any ideas my way, be sure to! I'll give you credit! **

**MangoKat**

**The Empty Lord**

**Remember this story is an AU from MangoKat's and Sakon hasn't found out about his dad (yet) in this dimension. **

It was a fine spring morning that Sakon slept right through inside his cave in Ikana Canyon. He lied on the bed he had stolen, as he had stolen all of his furniture, and would not get up. Around noon time, he heard a knock on his hideout's entrance. He got up, thinking it was The Postman, come to take him along for another one of his mail deliveries, hopefully not leading to another adventure, this time. He went past the wall that divided the false living space part of the cave with the real one in the back and made sure it was closed tight. He made sure to deactivate the flamethrower traps. Once that was finished, he opened up the front of the cave and came not to see his friend, but came face to face with that of his uncle.

"Hello, nephew." greeted The Happy Mask Salesman with his signature wide grin.

Sakon silently suppressed the urge not to ask, "What the hell?", plus many other expletives, as he certainly did not expect a visit from the man today. This had been the first time that his uncle had come to his cave to see him directly, which was more than enough to surprise him, and possibly give him indigestion.

"How did you know where my cave was?" Sakon asked, skipping the hellos. He could not remember ever having told his uncle where it was that he lived, and actually, he had made it a point not to.

"I know many things, especially matters concerning my own family." The Happy Mask Salesman answered cryptically.

"Riiight…" It was useless to ask, and besides, it was probably just due to his powers of The Sight. "So what did you want with me, anyway?"

"I have come to take you to meet your cousins."

Sakon vaguely remembered The Happy Mask Salesman mentioning he had a family of his own somewhere, but his other uncle, Guru Guru, had said that they were on the moon. Had he not had an episode of madness while saying that?

"We're not going to the moon, are we?"

"Yes, we are."

Sakon stepped back and put his hands up to express his unwillingness. "Oh, no! There is no way I'm going to the freakin' moon! You can't make me!"

The Happy Mask Salesman was sure he could convince him otherwise. "You have not met your cousins yet. One of them is almost 10 years old and has not seen you. Your poor Aunt Tsuki has also been living on the moon's surface and has not left once, because of her responsibilities as a mother. She has not seen you in a decade. Please reconsider."

"No deal. The farthest I've ever been up in the sky was Skyloft, and I'm not going any further than that. If you want me to see them, bring them here." Sakon emphasized, pointing toward the ground.

"I cannot do that. My wife is very stubborn and will not agree to allow the children to leave until our eldest's 10th birthday. He is still 9. I simply kept my eyes closed as a child, but it is apparently tradition to isolate tribal children on the moon's surface so they do not become traumatized by seeing into the depths of another's memories."

"So why not just wait until the kid's 10? Is he terminal? One more year won't kill him!"

"I am tired of waiting, the children are tired of waiting (this, Sakon immediately recognized, The Happy Mask Salesman said with the sort of tone he had often used with a young, misbehaving Sakon), and although she is highly immersed in our culture, Tsuki is, too. She has not stepped foot off the moon in so long." The Happy Mask Salesman turned, as if to leave. Obviously, empathy was not going to get him anywhere. Time for a change in tactics. "Oh, well. It is a pity you refuse to come. The moon holds untold wonders your eyes have never seen."

"Yeah, I bet." Sakon said, unimpressed. "Unless the moon is made of gold instead of cheese, I'm not interested. Not like it has any treasure."

The Happy Mask Salesman said nothing.

"It has treasure?!"

Sakon went back inside, getting ready to pack immediately. In his excitement, his hand grazed the wall and activated the flamethrowers by accident.

"Ahhh!" he screamed as one nearly hit him.

The Happy Mask Salesman chocked off his own laughter, but did not manage to hide his amusement for when Sakon got back.

"It's not funny! You're just laughing because you haven't had the chance to use your laser-vision on me, and the wall did it for you!"

"Sakon, I do not have-Well, you are correct in assuming I am capable in doing a great many things than I have allowed you to have seen."

Sakon just looked back at his uncle in shock, and then shook his head. As if mind-reading and teleporting weren't enough-terrifying, even when he was a kid! What more could The Happy Mask Salesman possibly be able to do? Sakon only hoped he meant his masks.

The Happy Mask Salesman saw his concern, although he seemed quite aloof about it. "Oh, do not worry. I need you alive to wa-I mean-see my wonderful children." he said with forced adoration.

Sakon did not miss a single thing that his uncle had said and responded by becoming suspicious. "Hey, don't pull anything funny on me. You do that, and I'm never coming to visit your stupid kids again."

"What? Me? Why would I ever need to trick you?" The Happy Mask Salesman asked in a mock innocent voice. His uncle sure was weird, but sometimes, Sakon could vaguely see a bit of himself in the man. Finding something in common with him, of course, did not help Sakon to feel any better.

"I'm serious. Nothing better happen."

"The only thing that will occur is you seeing your cousins for the first time, I can assure you." and The Happy Mask Salesman meant it.

Sakon craned his neck skyward. He then gazed Earth-wards and saw his uncle had begun walking off.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to zap us there? We can't walk to the moon, can we?" Sakon asked as he put his hands on his hips.

"If you mean, 'can I teleport us there?' Well, I can. But I forgot to tell you. I must stop by and see The Curiosity Shop Owner for some business before we head off."

"You want to see that rotten miser? What for?"

"That is between him and me."

Sakon and his uncle headed off for Clock Town for The Trading Post, as The Curiosity Shop was not open during the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Curiosity Shop Owner leaned lazily over the counter in The Trading Post. He was waiting for The Part-Timer to leave.

"Your shift's over, Guerin." The Curiosity Shop Owner said nervously.

The Part-Timer also doubled as a Terminian knight. He was the one who let Sakon run by him without stopping him, but The Curiosity Shop Owner did not know this. He wanted to find someone else for the job, but he never could. The Part-Timer had no idea his boss sold stolen goods, but if he ever did, he would not care.

"Bye."

The Takkuri, a large bird with purple feathers on its torso and blue on its head and neck, large eyes, and big, white poofy ears squawked loudly on its perch on top of a living scarecrow. The Scarecrow was yellow from being made of straw. It had on a blue vest and red neckerchief. It also had a big, red hat. Normally, The Scarecrow was in a good mood, especially when others came into the shop to buy things, and would stop to say "hello" to him. On days like that, he was so happy, he would dance. Today, however, was not one of those days, and only The Takkuri was there to annoy him.

"Shoo!" he yelled at it, but the bird would not go away. The Scarecrow could only sigh in defeat.

It was then that The Curiosity Shop Owner was reminded of the time he first got the scarecrow down from Lake Hylia. He was not sure exactly what reminded him. The Curiosity Shop Owner did not often sleep. He stayed awake late into the night to get business done at his other shop. His greed would get the best of him, leaving him restless and awake all night. He would not sleep until his body forced him to.

He played around with his old pocket watch which he had received from his father. It was gold and had "Forgive Forgiveness" engraved on it. He supposed that had something to do with his name, which meant "forgiveness". Finally, he felt sleep's tight grip taking him away and he fell into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back when The Curiosity Shop Owner was younger, he had not yet built The Curiosity Shop. He had been swindling people in The Trading Post for a few years, but he was getting the feeling that the authorities, the Hylian knights, would find out that he was doing illegal activities. He had recently begun a relationship with a young woman. He had saved her life from a man in a dark alley way who was trying to rob her. As the diamonds she gave him as a reward was confirmed, she was incredibly rich. She had fallen in love with him as soon as he had done that, so he decided to use her love for him as a way to open up his new shop. He did not love her one bit, but he was using her for his own personal gain. She did not know this.

He was expecting a visit from her that day. He had just gotten back from Lake Hylia and had brought a scarecrow with him. He was propping it up in his shop when all of a sudden, it came to life. It knocked him on the ground.

"Who are you?" The Scarecrow asked.

"What the hell?!" was the only thing The Curiosity Shop Owner had been able to cry out.

Then at that moment, she entered the room.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

She spotted The Curiosity Shop Owner lying in the small moat he had made and asked him, "Why are you all on the floor?"

"I was just looking for something!" he lied.

She believed him completely.

The Curiosity Shop Owner got up and brushed himself off.

"Ready for our date, Kiyoka?" he asked.

"Oh, yes!" that was when she bumped into the scarecrow.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a scarecrow! I love to dance! Will you dance with me?"

"Don't bother with him." The Curiosity Shop Owner said.

"Awww…" The Scarecrow sighed.

"I'll sing with you, and I will teach you a song." That was when Kiyoka began to sing. "This is the Jabberwocky song."

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son

The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!

Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun

The frumious Bandersnatch!"

He took his vorpal sword in hand;

Long time the manxome foe he sought—

So rested he by the Tumtum tree,

And stood awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,

The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,

Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,

And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through

The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!

He left it dead, and with its head

He went galumphing back.

"And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?

Come to my arms, my beamish boy!

O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"

He chortled in his joy.

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe."

The scarecrow danced along with the song. He now knew it by heart.

"I will always remember it! Either of you, sing that song whenever you want to find me."

"Let's go out now." Said Kiyoka. "But I'm afraid there isn't time. I forgot to tell you I'm having lunch with my parents."

"But-"

"Goodbye."

Kiyoka left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Curiosity Shop Owner awoke to find that Kiyoka wasn't there. He found that his brother and his son were there, instead.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to see the rest of my family." said The Happy Mask Salesman.

"I don't want to visit your children!"

"You can't ignore your-" The Happy Mask Salesman stopped himself, then remembered something that The Curiosity Shop Owner once told him.

"You can't ignore your family, Father."

"WHAT?!" The Curiosity Shop Owner and Sakon both exclaimed. "He's my father-in-law."

"Oh, that." remembered the time he had told Sakon that Tsuki was his daughter.

"Tsuki wants to see you." The Happy Mask Salesman said.

"Well, why should I?" The Curiosity Shop Owner asked.

"Sakon, why don't you explain?"

"He's offered us gold!"

The Curiosity Shop Owner was out the door before they could even tell him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Curiosity Shop Owner had run outside, forgetting that his brother could teleport him to the moon.

"Whoops."

"Idiot." Sakon said.

The Happy Mask Salesman was about to teleport them when Guru Guru came toward them.

"Kaiyo? Is that you?"

"You're name is Kaiyo?!" said Sakon. "That's a girl's name!"

The Curiosity Shop Owner grabbed his brother and said, "Teleport us, now!"

The Happy Mask Salesman and Sakon laughed, as they were teleported.

They stopped on a cloud.

"Is this Skyloft?" Sakon asked.

The Happy Mask Salesman said, "No, we're closer to the wind tribe. I had to stop because I'm only half-tribesman."

The Happy Mask Salesman pulled out a potion and drank it. Then they teleported to the moon.


	2. Family Reunion

**AN: Once again, I would like to thank the original authors for credit. MangoKat for giving me permission to write this, Berylunee for the name of Happy Mask Salesman, plus The Legend of Zelda video game company, Charles Lutwidge Dodgson****/****Lewis Carrol, and also God as I am sure he had a hand in this as well. Lastly, I thank myself.**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter of my last story! (MangoKat) If you guys ever want to throw any ideas my way, be sure to! I'll give you credit! **

**MangoKat**

**Remember this story is an AU from MangoKat's and Sakon hasn't found out about his dad (yet) in this dimension. **

They found Tsuki and all the children singing beside a great tree.

"Why are they doing that?" asked Sakon.

"They are praying to the moon goddess." said The Happy Mask Salesman.

"What? There's no such thing!" Sakon laughed.

"I don't think so, either, but Tsuki does. So don't laugh."

He elbowed him.

"Ow!"

"Let's leave!" He called to his wife.

"Why? Where's the treasure?" asked Sakon.

"Right in front of you. Aren't children the most important treasure of all?"

"No! You tricked me."

The Happy Mask Salesman laughed and Tsuki and he left.

"What now?" asked Sakon.

"I get drunk and you watch the brats." said The Curiosity Shop Owner.

"But you-"

CSO just laid down and took out a flask.

"So what are your names?" asked Sakon.

"I'm Orion." said the eldest. "The next one is Cetus, Aries, Gemini, Carina, Antlia, and then Ara. We're named after constellation. Each one guides us."

"Will you play with us?" asked the twins Gemini and Carina.

"No." The Curiosity Shop Owner and Sakon said.

"What do you guys do for fun, anyway?"

"This!" cried Carina.

She pushed over Antlia. Antlia took out a wacky invention, but then it broke into a million pieces.

Gemini and Carina hit Antlia.

Orion and Aries tried to stop them while Aries burst into tears.

Cetus took Ara, the newborn baby, into the tree.

The Curiosity Shop Owner got up and yelled, "You kids better knock it off or I'll bash your freaking heads in!"

The twins stopped.

"You can't bully people, Kevin!"

"Who?" Sakon asked.

"My old bully."

"You were bullied? Ha, ha!"

"It's not funny!"

"I was a bully."

"What? Who?!"

"Kafei."

The Curiosity Shop Owner remembered the time he let Kafei into his shop. He had just had his mask stolen by Sakon and The Curiosity Shop Owner had heard him say that Sakon was his old bully.

"I can't believe I forgot that! I really need to stop drinking. Are you sorry?"

"I'm not sorry for bullying that kid."

"In that case…"

He grabbed Sakon.

"Who wants to help me beat him up?"

"Yeah!" yelled the twins.

After Sakon was beaten to a pulp, The Curiosity Shop Owner asked why the baby was in the tree.

"We had to leave her there to save Antlia." said Orion.

"I picked her up because I'm not stupid enough to leave the baby alone." said Cetus.

"That was a good decision. Not. She could've fallen out of the tree."

Ara begun crying, so Gemini picked her up by the leg.

"You don't hold a baby like that!"

Carina picked up Ara and comforted her.

"You're a know-it-all." said Gemini.

"Am not!"

"Let's all stop fighting." said Aries, who was on the verge of tears.

The Happy Mask Salesman and Tsuki came back.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"No." said Sakon.

"I did." said The Curiosity Shop Owner.

Everyone laughed, except for Sakon.

"There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about, Kaiyo." said The Happy Mask Salesman.

"I don't want to."

"We need to talk."

"Take me home."

"Very well, but I will visit you, later."

"Whatever."

The Happy Mask Salesman teleported The Curiosity Shop Owner and Sakon home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night in The Trading Post, and The Curiosity Shop Owner had fallen asleep before he could make it to his other shop. He had been resting near his moat, fishing. The Happy Mask Salesman approached him from behind with a mask in the shape of a butterfly. He placed it on his brother's face.

The Curiosity Shop Owner was in a field of corn in his dream and he saw a scarecrow. "Hello, there!" it called.

"What th-"

Just then, another scarecrow went by past the other scarecrow.

"That's my brother!" cried the first. "I have to go after him!"

The Scarecrow chased after the second singing the Jabberwocky song.

That was when Sakon ran by.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

He grabbed the pocket watch The Curiosity Shop Owner had.

"Come back here!"

The Curiosity Shop Owner chased after Sakon, but he suddenly realized the corn stalks were weird and wild. They grabbed him and pulled him down, down into a hole. Only the goddesses knew what awaited him there.


	3. Down The Scarecrow Hole

**AN: Once again, I would like to thank the original authors for credit. MangoKat for giving me permission to write this, Berylunee for the name of Happy Mask Salesman, plus The Legend of Zelda video game company, Charles Lutwidge Dodgson****/****Lewis Carrol, and also God as I am sure he had a hand in this as well. Lastly, I thank myself.**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter of my last story! (MangoKat) If you guys ever want to throw any ideas my way, be sure to! I'll give you credit! **

**MangoKat**

**Remember this story is an AU from MangoKat's and Sakon hasn't found out about his dad (yet) in this dimension. **

The Curiosity Shop Owner fell continually down into what seemed like an abyss. He fell for such a long time. Some might say that he fell so long that most people in his position would give up yelling and just get bored. He did not. He kept yelling and screaming the whole way down. While he was falling, he noticed something was falling-or flying, rather-right next to him. He was surprised when he found that it was his Takkuri. He was frightened all the more when he realized it spoke to him.

"Curioser and curioser, isn't it?!" the bird had to scream over the sound of the wind they made as they fell.

"What the-"

"You surprised I can't talk? Well, I've got a few things to ask you! First of all, why did you name me 'Baka'? That means 'Moron'! And why is it I don't get a cut of the profits?"

"Because you bit me when you were born! And I wouldn't give a cent to a dumb bird!"

"Well, I never! Keep this up and I'll have to bite you again!"

Finally, they fell to a point where they were close enough to see a table. The Curiosity Shop Owner fell flat on his face. Baka gently landed on his talons.

The Curiosity Shop Owner saw the kids of The Happy Mask Salesman there.

"What were your names?"

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb." The boy twin said.

"That wasn't it!"

"Sure it is!" said the girl. "I'm Dee and he's Dumb."

"No I'm Dee." The boy said. "She doesn't want to be the Dumb one. Will you play with us?" he asked The Curiosity Shop Owner.

"No."

"Then we'll make the other kids play!"

They started to sing:

"We love beating up the other kids.

It gives us grins.

This is how we play.

We could do this all day.

We don't care if they get hurt.

Even if it makes us jerks.

Never mind if they cry.

We live fulfilling lives."

"I come up with the plans and she lends a hand." The boy sang.

"Not as much as I do. The dumb one is you." The girl sang.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The twins were hurting the other kids. The overly-emotional one, the one who looked like Aries, was crying a river of tears. Literally.

The Curiosity Shop Owner soon found himself swimming for his life. He had always been afraid of deep water since childhood, and this was not helping. He saw his boat in the distance and he swam toward it, but it was out of his reach. He fell under the water until he was unconscious.


	4. The Catterpillar and The Butterfly

**AN: Once again, I would like to thank the original authors for credit. MangoKat for giving me permission to write this, Berylunee for the name of Happy Mask Salesman, plus The Legend of Zelda video game company, Charles Lutwidge Dodgson****/****Lewis Carrol, and also God as I am sure he had a hand in this as well. Lastly, I thank myself.**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter of my last story! (MangoKat) If you guys ever want to throw any ideas my way, be sure to! I'll give you credit! **

**MangoKat**

**Remember this story is an AU from MangoKat's and Sakon hasn't found out about his dad (yet) in this dimension. **

The Curiosity Shop Owner found himself on a beach by the shore. The Takkuri was right by him.

"I swooped down and saved you." it said.

"Those dumb kids." he said.

"Oh, those won't weren't your nieces and nephews."

"What?"

"Everyone here is just a shadow of who you think they are. Even me."

"What's the point of being here?"

"Keep walking. You'll find out."

The Curiosity Shop Owner kept walking and he found a field of reeds. In it, he found a caterpillar that looked like The Part-Timer.

"You're not Guerin?"

"Who's Guerin?" he asked, while smoking a hookah, which contained flavored tabacco called shisha.

"Not you. He doesn't smoke pot."

"It's a hookah."

The caterpillar slithered away. In its place was a butterfly.

"Well, I never met you before."

"I'm sure we haven't." she said.

"I've never met a butterfly in my whole life." The Curiosity Shop Owner thought and said, "You couldn't be HIM."

"Who?"

"Forget it."

"I think I'd rather forget your tacky pants."

"I didn't think butterflies were rude."

Then the butterfly flew away.


	5. Going Forward

**AN: Once again, I would like to thank the original authors for credit. MangoKat for giving me permission to write this, and also God as I am sure he had a hand in this as well****,**** Berylunee for the name of Happy Mask Salesman, plus The Legend of Zelda video game company, and Charles Lutwidge Dodgson****/****Lewis Carrol. Lastly, I thank myself.**

**If you guys ever want to throw any ideas my way, be sure to! I'll give you credit! **

**MangoKat**

**Light-Sakura (and for those other chaps) **

**Remember this story is an AU from MangoKat's and Sakon hasn't found out about his dad (yet) in this dimension. **

**For those who wondered why CSO fell through an abyss, it's fixed. Read backwards to find out how. **

The Curiosity Shop Owner walked down a country road beside some woods. He stopped when he got to a house that looked like the one he grew up in. It was not old, but looked brand new. He peeped into a window and saw a woman, a man, and three children.

"I don't think we should be prying." The Takkuri said.

"I've done much worse." The Curiosity Shop Owner said.

"Who are these pe-er-shadows of these people?"

"They look just like a younger version of my family! There's Guru Guru and Sato as kids playing with toys my dad made them. Looks like Dad's in his workshop, but the door's open. Mum seems like she's holding a baby-Me!"

"At last!" cackled the bald man with the child-like green eyes. "A choir of vampiric angels have sucked the inventors' block from me!"

"Sakon has eyes just like his."

"I am going to create a hole in our roof that will allow others to gaze upon the stars!" the inventor said.

"Dear, that's already been invented." the mother said "It's called a skylight. And angels can't be vampiric."

"Oh…" said the inventor, disappointed. "I think I will work on our present for the new baby, instead. Why are we naming our son a girl's name?"

"Now that," The Curiosity Shop Owner said to The Takkuri "is what got me beat up in school."

"It is unisex and custom to name a tribal child after a star or their fate. Kaiyo means 'forgiveness'." said the tribeswoman.

"I cannot fathom what fate he's supposed to have with a name like Forgiveness."

She pulled the baby closer to her and told it, "You hear that, baby? Your name means 'forgiveness'. Lead a good life and you'll never need to remember that."

"You should've listened to your mother." said The Takkuri.

"Shut up." The Curiosity Shop Owner said.

The father returned from his workshop with an exact copy of The Curiosity Shop Owner's watch in hand.

"It's terrific, dear. I'm sure he'll love it when he's older."

The Curiosity Shop Owner saw this as a chance to get his watch back. He knocked on the house and the shadow of his mother answered.

"Who is it?"

"A dealer of goods. I'd like to buy that watch."

"No sale." said the mother, who was immediately ticked off, both from the fact that he wanted to buy something so important and the fact that she did not allow people to wear glasses in the house.

"I'm prepared to give you 10,000 rupees for it."

She was about to close the door, but he stuck his foot in and pushed past her.

"Don't you dare try to break in my house!"

She gave the baby and the watch over to the father. She teleported behind The Curiosity Shop Owner and tripped him. Little Sato ran over and held him down while she punched him in the back. The Curiosity Shop Owner did not fight as hard as he would have because although they were shadows, they were still family. The father gave Guru Guru the baby while he ran to his workshop. Since Guru Guru was non-violent and too scared to fight, The Curiosity Shop Owner saw this as his chance. He ran for the baby and both Sato and their mother held him back while Guru Guru tried to hide under the furniture. Then the inventor came back with horrible claw and cutting machines on both arms. The Curiosity Shop Owner was reminded that his father was once a villain and he used to make weapons all the time.

The Curiosity Shop Owner lunged for the couch and grabbed both the baby and the watch. Little Kaiyo still had the watch in his hand and The Curiosity Shop Owner couldn't pry it out, so he jumped out the window with both. He ran to the field behind his house and hoped that since he had on his glasses, they would not see where he was going.

"Now you're a kidnapper! Don't tell me you're going to abandon it like you did with Sakon."

"He's crying. Someone'll find him."

The Takkuri stayed by Kaiyo. The Curiosity Shop Owner walked to the other edge of the field, and then put on the new watch. It melted as soon as he did.

"I've been jipped!"

Thoughts of that were soon erased as he heard the sound of a large animal jumping into the air towards him. He hid behind a rock. The Takkuri flew by.

"The baby! It changed!"

He was surprised to find a creature with horrible claws, a big jaw with sharp teeth, and eyes red like blood. It went into the woods.

"This place is crazy! What's going to happen next?"

A person who looked like someone he knew came running towards him from the woods on the pathway.

"I have a letter for you." said the man.

"You're not The Postman?"

"I am The Footman."

"You deliver feet now? Gross!"

"No, I-"

"Whatever. Let me read the letter."

The letter said, "There are no words to describe how much I loathe you. However, I need you to come to my castle. Be there within three days or else. - The Queen of Hearts"

"Who's this supposed to be? How could she hate-Well, a lot of people hate me. I don't know any queen. Do you-"

"I'm off to deliver more letters." and The Footman was off.

"We better get going." The Takkuri said.

"Not me. I'm not going in that forest. If this is a dream-which I think it is, I'll just wake-up."

A real shadow came forth from the trees with a big smile the only thing that seemed real. It jumped from the trees and landed in front of them.

"You must go at once."

"Who are you?"

The shadow turned into The Happy Mask Salesman.

"You! I bet you're the real thing."

"How did you know that?"

"Only you could have come up with this."

"The Dream Mask brings dreams that teach lessons. So far, you've failed the first tests. Listen now, Kaiyo. These next few trials will either burn you as an effigy or raise you to your throne."

"I don't want any part of this! Can we just skip to the throne part?"

"I'm afraid you'll just have to wait until after you visit The Queen of Hearts."

The Curiosity Shop Owner began trying to punch his brother, but The Happy Mask Salesman laughed and changed into his smile.

"I'm staying right here until I wake up." he then sat on the path, unmoving.

"Come on, didn't we do this when we were kids and I had to get you to go to school? I don't want to use force."

"I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are."

"No way!"

The Happy Mask Salesman grew angry. "If you won't move, I'll make you."

He sent out horrible monsters from his masks like wolf-like creatures, big cats, and rhinos, which made The Takkuri and The Curiosity Shop Owner have to get out of the way.

The Curiosity Shop Owner was shaken, but still stubborn.

"These things aren't real. W-why sh-should I be afraid?"

The Happy Mask Salesman sent out a gigantic spider. The Happy Mask Salesman knew it was one of his brother's worst fears. The Curiosity Shop Owner could not run down the path fast enough, although, he did make sure not to take the path of the monster.


End file.
